The Avengers Get Tony'd
by sherlockian-of-asgard
Summary: Tony got bored and decided to prank the Avengers and None of them were .. Please R
1. Loki gets Tony'd

Loki Gets Tony'd

Tony crept into Loki's bedroom, making sure that he placed his feet carefully so he didn't make any of the floorboards creek. He looked around the large room. It had dark green wallpaper with a gold line running across the middle. The carpet was black and had Loki's day-old socks lying here and there. A black t-shirt had been draped across the bed's footboard and the bed was unmade. It looked like Loki wasn't the tidiest person living on the helicarrier. On top of the god's bed-side table sat his battle helmet or as Tony liked to call it, his "reindeer hat". Tony cautiously stepped over to the helmet and picked it up. He frowned at how heavy it was. No wonder Loki didn't wear it very often. He nursed the helmet in his hands and left the room with his prize.

Tony fitted the battle helmet to his head as he strode down the corridors of the helicarrier, earning confused glances from some of the crew. The "reindeer hat" was heavy and it gave him a stiff neck but the look on the Norse god's face would be worth it. Tony entered the main room on the helicarrier. It was the one place he could be sure to find Loki and the Avengers together. As soon as he walked in silence fell over the gathered party as they looked first at Tony and then at the helmet. _Loki's _helmet. Loki did a rather good impression of a goldfish, his mouth half-open and his eyes un-blinking as he tried-but failed-to figure out how the genius had got the helmet in the first place. And then it dawned on him: he had forgotten to lock the door when he had left to get his breakfast! Fury replaced the look of confusion on his face and he lunged at Tony, the genius dodging the attack and running off down the halls shouting "TONY'D!" at the top of his lungs with Loki not far behind while the rest of the Avengers rolled their eyes.


	2. Clint gets Tony'd

Clint plodded down the corridors of the helicarrier to his room. He was exhausted after todays training exercises and was looking forward to going to bed and having a nice long nap. Clint's team mates where all doing the same. Well, all exept Tony and Bruce. Those two never seemed to sleep.

Clint swung his quiver off his shoulder as he approached his bedroom door. He stopped walking a few feet from it. What was that smell? It smelt like... bird poo. Clint slowly pushed open the door. He was greeted by the sour smell of bird crap. He peered around the door with a look of disgust then smiled- he had always wanted a pet. Perched on top of his bed was a hawk. Another one sat on his wardrobe. Poo covered the black carpet just below a third hawk which had perched on his window sill. The bird had a ribbon tied around its ankle. Clint carefully walked over to it, stepping over the droppings. The hawk flapped its wings as the archer crouched down. He gently untied the ribbon. Printed on it in gold was one word: "Tony'd."


	3. Thor gets Tony'd

Thor, wearing his blue dressing gown, lifted his bed slightly off the ground. He peered underneath but didn't find what he was looking for. He set the bed down and walked over to a set of drawers. He slid open the compartments and rumaged through its contents, pushing cans of hairspray to each side.

After Natasha had showed him what the spray was for he had set out to buy as many as he could. This resulted in Thor's hair hardly ever changing shape. He suspected Loki used it as well.

After searching the very bottom compartment of the drawers he found what he had been looking for: tucked in at the very back of the drawers was his hammer, Mjölnir. The god gripped its handle and brought it out of the drawers. His grin was replaced by a look of pure hatred because engraved into the side of the hammer was a picture of the iron man helmet.

"Damn you, Man of Iron!" Yelled the god as he flew down the helicarrier's corridoors.


	4. Bruce gets Tony'd

Bruce headed down to the laundry room of the hellicarrier after spending almost two full days in the lab reading up on the history of Norse mythology. He figured there could have maybe been something that the team could use against Loki. His search was very successful. He found out that Loki has three children: an eight legged horse, a wolf and a giant snake. How the hell he had managed all that, Bruce had no idea.

The scientist trudged down the corridoors, exhausted, and pushed open one of the doors that read "LAUNDRY ROOM". He moved over to a basket that was filled with his shirts and trousers. He held them up to fold them properly and found that they weren't quite the same as they had been before they were washed. They were smaller. A lot smaller. Bruce knew the only person who could have purposly shrunk them was Stark. Bruce had seen everyone else wandering around, going to their rooms or going to training but he hadn't seen Tony in ages. He angrily threw the purple shirt back into the basket but managed to calm himself down before he lost control and turned into an enormouse green rage monster. He spun round and charged out of the laundry room shouting "Stark!" as he went.


End file.
